Show me the stars
by mysteryworthsolving
Summary: Clara is teacher who loves the monotony of her routine until some mysterious Doctor shows her that life is too short to be lived in one place. Cheesy whoufflé fanfic. Probably some smut later.
1. Prologue

In despite of the messy students, planning classes, grading tests, Clara liked her job. She had to confess she needed a rest; this year has been a tough one, three shifts wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She walked into class, just like everyday; and awaiting her, in the first desk, there was her favorite and best student: John Smith.

The period flew by as she would stare at him and wonder about the little note he had left in the back of his test. As the class ended and everyone had already left the room, Clara found herself surprised by a pair of brown eyes that could tell so much just from meeting hers.

"Have you thought about my question?" he asked mysterious as he always was.

"What question may I...ask?" even _though_ John was pretty young and attractive, Clara was aware that they were still teacher and student. She chose her words carefully, things had to be kept pretty formal between them.

"The one I left on the back of the test: Would you like to time travel with me?" Clara thought a lot about it before and didn't come to a conclusion. She thought about sending him to the college psychologist or even say 'yes', jokingly; he didn't seem the type to _have_ mental issues, though. John interrupted her thoughts handing a note and leaving.

All the directions and time were specified in the envelope that had his scent. His invitation to travel through time and space sounded more like a date. At the end of the letter it said in italics: I won't accept 'no' as an answer.

"Oh, he thinks he's the boss" Clara thought to herself, giggling, "I'll show him who's the boss".

Clara opened her agenda. It marked october 7th, written in a messy handwriting: date (?) with John. The skies were grey, as a common winter day. She tried her best to look as decent as possible to meet him. After numerous changes of clothing, she went with a red scottish skirt and a jacket.

The directions lead her there. An old bench in a park. "Wow, this seems like a good place to be raped" Clara spoke to herself a little bit frightened by the scenario she was in.

"Hello" a familiar voice spoke causing her to jump back into reality

"Ah, hello. You're pretty late, John"

"Nah you're just too early" he mumbled "I'm not John Smith, by the way, uh, shall we start again? Hello, _i'm the Doctor_

"What, why? No, who. Who are you?"

" _I already said, I am the Doctor_ " he spoke more slowly than normal, like he was trying to teach spanish to an alien. "So I received a message, is your planet is being attacked by aliens?" the Doctor handed her a paper

"Why would you hand me a paper saying you like cuddling?"

"Uhm, nevermind, just psychic paper, well, give me that" the Doctor took the paper from Clara's hands "and no, I don't do lunatic stuff in bed, but you know what? it's never too late to try something new"

"What?"

"Like I said, psychic paper"

"So, what are we here for?" Clara asked a little bit annoyed by his mysteriousness

"The question is: what are _you_ here for?"

"You told me to come here, remember?"

"I sent you an invitation, coming or not was your choice" the Doctor spoke very convicted of his acts "anyway, wanna see my ship?"

"Why?"

"Well, that's a first, normally they refuse of getting into such tiny b—"

"No why" Clara interrupted him "why did you send me an invitation, or whatever you call?"

"I am an old man, there is a long time I don't explore the galaxies, planets, stars... I thought, maybe, it was time to get into my old routine and then, I thought of you"

"What?" Clara spoke a little bit confused

"Come on, let me show you" the Doctor took Clara's hand gently and guided her into his ship.


	2. Aneh

**hey, I just want to make things clear: I know, I wrote the first chapter as a omniscient narrator, but from now on it'll be written in Clara's point of view.**

"Wait" I spoke, confused "it's bigger on the inside"

"Ooh, I love this part" he spoke showing his lovely enthusiasm

"But how?"

"Alien technology"

"Alien?" At this point I confess I was pretty lost with how things were going this evening "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"Well, yes, kind of. Here, listen." He grabbed my hand and placed on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat "I'm an alien, I've got two hearts. Now, please don't freak out"

"What about the green-ish color?" I said laughing at the thought. I'm pretty sure there's something somewhere saying that aliens had to be green.

"Dammit earth movies" he spoke a little bit frustrated "aliens don't do photosynthesis, alright?"

"Anyway, this is the TARDIS" he continued "time and relative dimension in space. Do you have anywhere you would like to wander around?" he questioned but immediately took it back before I started wondering about it

"Wait, don't say it, save it for later, Clara girl, I know exactly where we're going!" he spoke just like a child that's going to an amusement park. I loved the excitement of his voice, it made me feel so...alive?

He started messing with all those buttons that the TARDIS has. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who knows how to control it.

"So, where are we going doctor? and by the way, _doctor who_ , may I ask?"

"ah, not telling and not telling"

"So how am I gonna trust you?"

"You better not trust me then, since, you know, I'm no hero" I felt kinda hurt when he said it, god knows what this guy has been through... "Ready Oswald? _Geronimo!_ "

The feeling of traveling on the TARDIS it's just like being on elevator that goes only fast and down. Not that I've been on one before; I guess it could be better compared to a roller coaster ride. TARDIS would be one of those rides you'd be so scared to go but when you're there, when you're screaming at the top of your lungs, feeling the wind in your hair, you wouldn't ask for anything else. I was having the time of my life _and I wanted it to last forever._

"Woah, if this is your routine, I so wanna be part of it" I said it without really thinking (and I do this a lot) of how this sounded like

"We're here! Planet Aneh, galaxy of Spéir, known for having the best view in the universe" he said as he lead the way and sat up a picnic for us with some non-earth food.

The view of the planet was as different as the name already explained. I'm not talking about Eiffel Tower or Tower of Pisa kind-of-sight. Aneh meant "eccentric" in Indonesian, and as _eccentric_ as it should be, the tiny planet has simply the view of the Milky Way in all its beautifulness. _The shining stars and the planets danced along with the shades of purple and blue graciously in such rhythm as in a jazz song._

And all I could say was

"Oh, wow, that's beautiful, uhm, that's cool" I was too nervous to have a proper reaction. One second he's John Smith, my best student, and at the other he's some mysterious Doctor guy who is taking me to some kind of date in another planet. Maybe it's not even a date.

"Ah what are these?" I said pointing at some picnic food trying to break the screaming silence that was set between us.

"Alien food"

"It's so good" I said making too much emphasis

"But you didn't even eat them" he protested and immediately I shoved some into my mouth, followed by a long laugh of his "ooh look at your face" he continued laughing at my disgrace for a little longer "they are the worst aren't they?"

"I might have to say yes" I agreed embarrassed "Who the heck brings bad food to a picnic? Picnics are supposed to be fun, not traumatizing"

"They are better for the Alien taste, ok?"

"Uh, that's weird"

For longer we talked, faster we'd get more comfortable with each other. Talking with the Doctor was so much better than any TARDIS. He had so much to tell, and surely I'd be always there to listen. We talked about so many topics, everything was fun with him, but somehow we got to this one:

"Why me" I questioned him "Why did you choose me to travel with you? Out of billions of people in the universe, why _me?_ "

" _The world is too big Clara, I saw the way your little brown eyes shined when you taught about your favorite authors, your favorite characters. The world is not just in your books, it's out here. There's so much too be seen and I saw how much you enjoy new worlds. That's why I thought you would be a perfect companion_ "

"And how am I doing?"

"You're being as great as you always are"

The Doctor is such a great human being, even though he's not exactly one. There's too much I'd like to discover about him, too many places I'd like to travel with him. I looked at him in the eye as if I wanted to figure him out. _It was just me and him, in a lonely planet, and the stars looking upon us._


End file.
